


The Center of a Tootsie Pop

by Coshledak



Series: Unforgettable Verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Candy, Domestic, M/M, Oral, Unforgettable Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coshledak/pseuds/Coshledak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets a craving for a Tootsie Pop. Erik gets a craving for Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of a Tootsie Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luctoretemergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luctoretemergo/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for my wonderful fromparriswithlove on tumblr, and luctor et emergo here on AO3. Admittedly, sometimes she drives me up a wall, but I do adore her at the end of most weeks. 
> 
> This fic takes place in the same universe as our RP, in which Charles is a college professor and Erik was a bartender at a bar he frequented. This RP has spanned nine months now, so somethings have changed (Erik is a mechanic now, for instance), but generally not how much these two care about each other. The premise comes from one of our many, many crack conversations concerning this universe, but I figured there was enough here that you'd all get it without knowing the whole backstory. : )
> 
> It was also beta'd by the wonderful tahariel and takes place sometime in **Part III** of the Unforgettable Verse.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was sort of silly, but then things like this usually were. Charles didn't know the entire origin of the story—part of it involved Alex—but he knew that _something_ Erik had said or done had caused Alex to start looking at him like he was a crime lord. Erik, that was, not Charles. Charles could _be_ a crime lord and people would still look at him as though he was the stuffy genetics professor that he was. But Erik, well, Erik fit crime lord rather well in the proper light (which was not the light that Charles ever saw him in).

He _also_ knew that all of this came about because of a _Saw_ movie that he'd refused to watch. His refusal probably had little to do with it, but it _did_ mean that he wasn't in the room when whatever happened _happened_ , or else he'd know why Alex kept looking at Erik that way. In his own defense, it had been a fair exchange. Sometimes it was better if he didn't know what went on between the two of them and sometimes it was better if he wasn't subjected to movies in which extreme and excessive violence was depicted. Really, Erik only wanted him to watch because he wanted Charles to hide against him.

The silly part came about when they were discussing it and the conversation had come around to Erik saying “We may never know.” Perhaps because of some unfortunate conditioning, or maybe because of his sweet tooth, Charles had decided, in that moment, that he desperately needed a Tootsie Pop. The amusing little owl in his head immediately ran off the signature “One—two-HOO—tha-three.” Thankfully they already had a shopping trip scheduled, so it was just a matter of snagging one out of the four-for-a-dollar containers near the checkout.

It took some rummaging before he managed to find a cherry one, and, although he would have settled for raspberry, there was something inherently pleasant about finding the one he wanted. Erik had the sort of amused expression on his face that really should have made him feel childish, but he'd learned to ignore it. Erik didn't have the same subtle appreciation for simple things that he did. It was a work in progress. Charles fully intended to make sure that Erik had a proper love of the mundane by the time he was through with him—which hopefully wouldn't be any time soon.

After helping to load the groceries—feeding a teenage boy took some trunk space—he slipped into the driver's seat and unwrapped it. Erik stilled next to him at the grateful moan Charles uttered over the candy finally hitting his tongue. He smirked a little, rolling it to one side of his mouth as he buckled the seat-belt.

“Everything alright, Erik?” He didn't have to feign innocence, given that he really wasn't aiming to be a tease about it. Erik shot him a look that said he wasn't nearly so convinced.

“Fine.”

The drive home was uneventful, mostly.. He still hadn't re-established their connection, but Erik's mind brushed against his, particularly when he was thinking or feeling something intensely. Right now, all Charles was getting was a dull pulse of heat, and he wasn't so naïve as to not know what, _exactly_ it was. The more amusing factor was that he wasn't _trying_ to be seductive about it, but then, with their recent bout of separation, it had been well over six months. They'd had sex once since getting back together—reunion sex, and it had been spectacular—but that was it and it wasn't nearly enough. He didn't know if Erik had sex while they were apart—he didn't want to—but he knew that his own libido was spiking more frequently than usual. _Everything_ was a tease.

Charles decided to hop up on the counter while Erik tucked away things on the shelves he couldn't reach. Well, he _could_ reach them, but Erik was taller and it was a remnant of their time living together that he just naturally fell back into. Either way, Erik didn't have to stretch as much as he did.

He was mulling over dinner when a familiar, hot wave hit him, softened only by the fact that he wasn't _in_ Erik's mind. He straightened up, dropping the sucker away from his mouth to look over and find Erik watching—no, staring, more like—at him. Charles blinked, ignoring the spike of heat that started at the back of his neck as he addressed Erik

“What?” He brought the sucker back up to his lips, pushing it between them so that some of the flavor caught. He saw Erik swallow and had to fight down a smirk around the stick.

“You know what,” Erik murmured. For a second it seemed like he was going to get angry, but it was cut off when Charles rolled the Tootsie Pop carefully from his tongue to the side of his mouth to reply. “ _That_.”

Truthfully, Charles hadn't realized he was doing anything. He thought back to how he must have been slipping the sucker through his lips while he thought. He had a tendency to fidget that he'd long since ignored.

He pulled the sucker out, twirling it as it passed through the 'o' of his lips. “So sorry about that, I wasn't even paying attention.”

Erik just grunted a reply, going back to putting the few remaining groceries away. It didn't take that long, but apparently just long enough that Charles was startled out of his dinner-focused thoughts, this time by fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling the sucker out of his mouth. That wasn't the intention, though, so much as to yank him off the counter—which Erik succeeded in doing a second later.

“Erik!” He yelped, backside scraping awkwardly against the sharp corner of the countertop as he was tugged off of it.

“Don't start, Charles.”

Maybe Erik had intended to sound angry, but instead he just sounded aroused. Charles had to fight back a shudder as he transferred the sucker to his other hand, although the thought of putting it back in his mouth was temporarily abandoned. 

Erik didn't waste any time, after pulling him upstairs to the bedroom, in making sure that he kept the sucker out of Charles' mouth. Erik didn't take it away, just pinned his wrist with strong hands. Trapping the rest of Charles was taken over by sharp hips and an eager mouth. Soon a tongue was plunging past his lips, swiping across the cherry flavor and replacing it with Erik's. With his hands incapacitated, Charles just pressed himself forward into the cradle of Erik's pelvis instead, unsure which one of them let out the faint moan that was suddenly vibrating against his tongue. It didn't take long for Erik's thigh to slip between his, helping to focus the blood that was pooling south.

Charles tilted his head to the side, breaking their contact because Erik's steady determination usually meant that they'd be near suffocating otherwise. Soon teeth relocated to his neck, sucking hard marks into the skin just beneath his open shirt collar. Charles shifted and bit down hard on his lip when the friction sent an electric pulse straight to the muscles of his thighs.

“Are you really that wired for it?” he asked, unable to keep the slight tease from his voice even as Erik bit down harder on his throat.

“I just think I could find better uses for your mouth,” Erik replied. The pressure between Charles' legs increased, his fingers spasming helplessly despite the fact he had a sucker to keep hold of. “Besides, you know I don't let you get away with just teasing me.”

That was quite true; Erik had a sort of self-decided duty to make sure that Charles wasn't a tease. Not that he minded all that much.

Erik's attention moved to his Adam's apple, nipping at it just as his fingers liberated the sucker's stick from Charles' fingers. As foolish as it was, Charles felt an immediate sense of childish possessiveness.

“Hey!” He reached, but Erik pulled it well out of his grasp. “I want to finish that, you realize.”

“You can have it back.” Erik pulled back enough that their height difference gave Charles a pleasant shudder. A devious, amused little smirk was tugging on his lips. “ _After_.”

Charles' eyes narrowed and, with his wrists now free, he could move his hands to Erik's hips. His fingers played under the hem of his shirt. “Are you exploiting me?”

Erik quirked a brow, rolling his thigh up again and making Charles see stars. “Are you enjoying the idea of being exploited?”

A new sort of heat spread from the back of his head all the way forward, until it was coating his cheeks. Rather than getting flushed and embarrassed, though, Charles moved his hands up to Erik's shoulders and pushed him off. Or, rather, just back towards the waiting bed. “Damn you.”

Erik smirked, even as he tumbled back onto the bed, carefully keeping the now sticky candy from getting attached to anything. Charles crawled onto the bed after him, following Erik as he scooted back across the bed until he was braced against the headboard. He didn't have to push Erik's legs aside to settle between them—the bugger already spread them in invitation.

Charles braced one hand against Erik's stomach, pushing the shirt up as his fingers splayed over the warm muscle. He fought down the urge to sigh, running his tongue over his lips to chase the last of the lingering flavor. “At least let me have it while we undress?”

“Not a chance.”

It wasn't as if undressing wasn't awkward enough in itself, and Charles had done this enough times—well, without the sucker—to not roll his eyes when they temporarily broke apart to strip. Soon their clothes were in piles on the side of the bed and Erik was still holding the sucker. Charles supposed Erik could have put in his mouth, but he hadn't. The thought was chased away the second that Erik looked at him, though, because the mood and the heat was far from gone. Erik had always been obscenely comfortable in his own body.

He was still smirking, still had the smuggest look on his face when he met Charles' eyes. “Well?”

The sheer expectation ran rampant through his body, tugging every nerve as though it was connected to something that charged it with arousal. He traced his tongue over his lips, struggling not to break his eyes away from Erik's as he leaned forward. He could have sunk right between Erik's thighs but he didn't; it was more fun this way. His lips found Erik's collarbone instead, eyes finally breaking away when the angle got too sharp. He took his time moving down, licking and biting at Erik's skin, earning little gasps that spiked his pride.

It was the exhale of warm air over Erik's already hard cock that earned fingers winding through his hair. There was a faint, encouraging tug as Erik growled, “Stop being such a tease about—”

But Erik lost the thought as Charles' tongue traced over his slit, lavishing it with careful attention while his hands moved. He braced his elbows against the bed as he moved to lie on his stomach, fingers curling around the tops of Erik's thighs. He could already feel the muscles fighting off the urge to shift restlessly under his fingers, and he chalked it up as another win. Still, it was impossible to smirk at this point, so he just kept the feeling for later.

Erik's cock was a heavy weight on his tongue, and Charles was all too happy to smear the forming saliva over the hot skin. He curled his lips over his teeth, sinking down along Erik's erection until it was brushing the back of his throat. Erik's hips gave minute little spasms, but he wasn't in any position to start fucking Charles' mouth even if he let himself. Charles kneaded his fingers into Erik's thighs instead, encouraging him to relax as he slowly pulled back, stopping with just the head between his lips again.

He swirled his tongue over it and wrapped his hand around the rest of the slick skin. Erik's fingers tightened at the base of his skull when he started sliding him between the 'o' of his lips, roughly mimicking what he'd done with the sucker earlier. The obscenity of a formerly innocent act made him shift his hips a little, a burst of pleasant warmth lacing through his head at the brush of friction against his own erection. He moaned and pressed his tongue to the underside of Erik's cock, letting him feel the thrum of vibrations. 

“Dammit,” Erik rasped. His cock twitched against Charles' tongue from the sensation, or maybe the brief display, Charles really didn't care. He teased over the slit before sinking down again, slow and steady as he spread his tongue wide to cup it or relaxed it to curl around as far as he could. 

Still, he could _feel_ Erik watching him, heated gaze setting on his head as he moved. It still surprised—and aroused—him how much Erik liked to watch. This more than anything else, if Charles had to guess. The angle must have been a disappointment, though, compared to when he was lying on his back. He gave an apologetic flick of his tongue even if Erik didn't know what it was for. Erik's hand slid down his back, smudging through the light perspiration between his shoulder-blades. Charles keened at the rough scrape of Erik's calluses against his skin, fingers and palm hot.

_Are you sure you don't want to lie down, love?_

_You are **not** taking your mouth off my cock,_ he growled, sending a thrill through Charles that ended right between his thighs. _I'll live._

Charles had to shove back the urge to say 'yes sir', which he did by taking Erik as deep as he could as quickly as he could. Erik's blunt nails buried into their spots on his back as he shifted, moaning and sending the heat of _fuckfuckgodyes_ through his mind like a flame towards burned skin. Charles hummed, smoothing his tongue along the underside of Erik's cock as his legs and hips gave mute spasms. 

Erik had been more riled up than he had thought by watching him play with the sucker, because it didn't take more than another hard flick and twist of his tongue for the choked sound of Charles' name to signal his orgasm. He had just enough time—and space afforded by Erik's hard grip in his hair—to pull back so thick spurts splashed across his tongue rather than the back of his throat. It still leaked out of the edges of his mouth, trailing warm down his chin as he soothed his tongue over Erik's erection to encourage it. 

He swallowed what filled his mouth before pulling back, meeting Erik's eyes as he ran his pointer finger up the trails to clear them away. His free hand slid up Erik's thigh towards his hip, thumb brushing over the bone when he got close enough, before pressing it into the bed. He could feel Erik's panting over his lips when he leaned in, licking away the remaining come from his fingertip. 

“Better?” He smirked, resting his hand over Erik's chest and running it down. He grazed his fingers over a nipple, earning a slight hitch of breath, before finding his stomach. He smoothed his fingers over the muscle, a good portion of it built up over their separation.

“Much,” Erik replied. 

“Good.”

With that, he pulled back, plucking the sucker from Erik's mouth with a self-satisfied grin. He settled against the headboard next to him after pulling the blankets up, always having a bit more modesty—and a cooler body temperature—than Erik did. He watched him out of the corner of his eye as he popped the sucker back into his mouth, the sharp cherry cutting through the lingering taste of Erik's come. For a moment Erik just laughed, breathless and wonderful, before swiping his hand down his face. Charles watched as he smoothed the pads of his fingers over the edges of his eyes and mouth, clearing away the warm haze of afterglow. Or he was trying to, at least, which was almost disappointing.

“What?” He'd barely managed to get the word out before Erik was turning over, grabbing his thighs and spreading them beneath the sheets. Then it turned into, “What are you doing—!?”

Erik hardly ever volunteered to give head, which Charles didn't mind, because of his insecurity in being able to. He'd spent most of his life with women, after all, and while almost anything felt good, there was still a difference. There was some practice necessary. Charles found himself really hoping that Erik hadn't 'practiced' in their four months apart.

“I'd figure that was obvious,” Erik replied, settling between Charles' legs. He had to kick away the sheet, and somehow that left Charles far warmer. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth just as Erik's fingers started kneading into his thighs, sending a hot spike through him that yanked his spine into an arch.

“Erik—”

Then the touch stopped. Charles didn't even wait for the dizzying stars to disappear from his vision before he was looking at Erik again, lower jaw more content to hang slack than work with him.

“What? Why—”

“Put the sucker back in your mouth,” he said, voice low and dangerous. 

Charles opened his mouth to ask why, but that he moved the sucker back to his mouth instead. The command in Erik's tone, the way he'd said it without feeling he had to even _look_ to know that Charles would obey. He slowly rolled his tongue over the sucker, smoothing it carefully across a sharpened edge as surge of want laced low through his stomach. Once again that urge to say 'yes, sir' welled up in him, but this time he stopped because he didn't know how well that would go over with Erik.

The second he closed his lips around the stick, Erik's lips touched down against his chest. A warm, wet circle formed around one of his nipples before the heat of Erik's mouth closed around it. He nearly choked on the saliva forming around the candy, a hand moving up to Erik's shoulder. It was easier to dig his fingers in there than risk taking the sucker out of his mouth again just to have him stop.

He shifted a bit, trying to sink lower on the bed, but Erik's fingers worked harder into his thighs. He nearly arched off of the mattress entirely, tilting his head back against the headboard. “Why, exactly, can't—ah—I take it out of my mouth?”

“You want it so badly, you can keep it in your mouth,” Erik murmured simply.

Charles clenched his jaw, dizzily following Erik's mouth as he moved to the second nipple and then down. He left a trail of heat behind, guiding any lingering sense and blood flow south. Charles' erection was already a throbbing weight between his thighs, demanding attention and getting nothing for it. At some point his hand slid from Erik's thigh to the back of his head, fingers scrambling at the short hairs until he eventually settled for the back of his neck. Erik moaned appreciatively, sucking the sound into the skin just above his hip.

It was impossible not to make sucking sounds around the candy in his mouth, struggling to swallow cherry-flavored saliva as it formed. He had to roll it from one cheek to the other, or balance it on his tongue and suck his cheeks tight around it until he was sure nothing else would slip back and choke him. And all through his struggles, Erik just kept biting and sucking bruises into his skin. His fingers worked at the most sensitive points of Charles' thighs, making him whimper.

“Erik!”

“Patience.” And Erik would breathe the word over his erection, teasing him just the same as Charles had done before. He shifted his hips impatiently, fingers flexing against the back of Erik's neck.

Then the pure, wet heat of Erik's mouth sank down on him, and he wondered again why Erik ever thought he wasn't good at this. Charles groaned at the gratification, the burn, and it hiccuped off when Erik's tongue traced over his slit, clearing away the moisture that surely must have formed by now. He had to bite the stick to keep the sucker still; trying to breathe around the candy occupying most of his mouth wasn't easy. It made him pant even harder than usual, free hand clenching in the sheets next to his thigh.

“Dammit.” He didn't know why talking around the sucker had seemed like a good idea, but he tried it anyway. All it did was make Erik chuckle, the sound vibrating low in his throat and tantalizingly beyond the point of how far he'd taken Charles' cock in.

Prying his fingers free of the sheets, he reached up to remove the sucker from his mouth. Erik couldn't possibly expecting him to do this without choking!

Of course, when Erik pulled off his erection a second later, he was seriously questioning that suggestion.

“Charles,” he rasped, voice still heavily laced with warning.

“I'm going to _choke_ ,” he insisted, doing his best to scowl. Of course, it was hard enough to scowl properly when he wasn't so aroused, let alone when he'd just gotten over the high of Erik's mouth on his cock.

“I don't think so. You just need to focus harder.” Erik quirked a brow. “That, or you can finish this yourself?”

He could, but the option wasn't all that tempting. His body was already trembling with want, and it was a struggle to pry his eyes away from Erik's mouth. It was impossible to think of anything besides what that mouth had been doing to him just a minute ago. He didn't want to finish it himself, he wanted _Erik_ to finish it and to stop being such a sod about it.

“I don't know why I put up with you sometimes,” he muttered, popping the sucker back into his mouth again.

“I can think of several reasons.” As if to highlight them, Erik flicked his tongue against the underside of cock, sending a jolt straight up Charles' spine. “But for all that trouble, don't _bite_ it either.”

Charles was sure, if all his blood and sense hadn't gone straight between his thighs, that he would have been furious for not thinking to bite it in the first place. He growled, but it broke off into a whimper a second later. His fingers were back to twitching fruitlessly at the sheets, thighs tensing and relaxing under Erik's too-skilled fingers. The man could drive him over the edge just with that, but Charles hoped he never would. Not if he could have his mouth or his cock to get off on instead.

Erik picked up right where he left off, sinking his head until he was taking Charles as deeply as he could. Charles twitched his fingers, letting out a shaky breath around the sucker, toes curling into the sheets again. Erik's mouth alone made his entire body feel like it was caught in a flame, let alone when his tongue started pressing and massaging over it. Each curl, flick, and suck made him want to give in to full body spasms. He felt light-headed with the lack of proper air intake, and had to calm himself down again to focus.

But each time, calming himself down took a little bit longer, a little bit more focus than the previous time. The sweet cherry taste was thick in his mouth, blurring and assimilating into the feeling of Erik's mouth on him until Charles was certain he'd never be able to have another sucker again without getting flushed. He whimpered, the flavor alone pushing him further and further along as it cycled through his mouth, bringing up what Erik had done a second or five minutes ago. The sharp command in his tone when he told him not to take the sucker out, the murmurs against his thigh while Erik took a second to catch his breath.

It was Erik's teeth sinking into his thigh that made the sparks burn hotter, sending a flash of euphoric panic through his mind. He choked out Erik's name, non-existent fingernails digging into the back of his neck even as Erik withdrew. Charles spilled over his stomach and chest, the lines smeared across his tingling skin when Erik's hand rested on his stomach. Everything below the waist was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, aching and clenching in all the best ways.

Erik's free hand came up to pull the Tootsie-Pop out, which Charles let go of with little complaint. A self-satisfied grin was on his lips in the brief seconds before they were eclipsing Charles', swiping through to run over the replenished flavor. Charles swallowed even as Erik's tongue was claiming his mouth. He managed to untangle his hand from the sheets to rest it on Erik's hip, stroking his thumb over the jut of bone. Erik pulled back just a fraction, only for Charles to seal their lips together again in a more chaste kiss.

Charles pulled back, smiling lazily around the teeth he'd sunk into his own lower lip. “Happy?”

Erik leaned back, running his tongue over his lips. Charles as wondering which taste he was chasing after when Erik spoke up, a deep glow in his eyes. “I told you that you wouldn't choke.”


End file.
